


[帝弥雷特] Ghost

by inesairness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mpreg, if•黑暗蠢动者与赛罗斯教廷交换地位, 但他惨的没良心, 帝弥托利惨, 贝雷特也挺惨, 贝雷特脑子有问题
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesairness/pseuds/inesairness
Summary: 法嘉斯小舅妈文学（或是小婶婶？我傻了）
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 16





	[帝弥雷特] Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> 名字无意义，听歌产物，瞎取的
> 
> Au/Ra的单曲Ghost (Acoustic)  
> https://music.163.com/#/album?id=83564378
> 
> You know I 'm like a ghost, sometimes I have to fade.  
> And it's haunts me that I have to be this way.

格雷曼家属地的木材干瘪潮湿，做成的火盆烧上两三个钟头也很难让房间回暖。候客厅的面积是普通房间的五倍，却只在两边角落各摆了一个最小的火盆，帝弥托利一行人等了一下午，窗外飞雪不停，室内冷的像冰窖。

“真是穷乡僻壤啊，除了无人耕耘的荒地之外，什么都没有。”

守卫在窗边的士兵出言抱怨，帝弥托利抬头扫向声音的方向，那人噤了声，回头却与同伴交换了一个轻蔑的眼神。

帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德——说出去多么掷地有声的响亮名号哟，神圣王国法嘉斯的正统继承人，布雷达德纹章的持有者，他们此行的领队——从士官学校毕业归国的第二天，竟然被派去旧日的叛乱之地，接一个献给摄政王的男宠。

布雷达德的王子一路缄默，眉间蹙着和天空同样灰暗的阴影，和他一样的还有被当做副手派来的伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的小儿子。两人进屋没有脱下盔甲和武器，胸甲前仍挂着霜花。室内那点微薄的热气融化不了它们，只给金属表面徒添一层白雾，与他们一同无声愤怒着。

超过约定时间整整四个小时，天幕的一角开始发暗。菲利克斯按耐不住，正要起身，门却从外面打开。

走进来一个唯唯诺诺的侍女，说人抓回来了，马车在门厅等着，随时可以出发。

菲利克斯不好对女士发作，抽出一截佩剑再狠狠撞回剑鞘，先一步离开房间。帝弥托利在他之后起身，接着全副武装的士兵们跟随他，鱼贯涌出。

移动到门厅时，菲利克斯正对着那架藏人的马车指指点点，用剑鞘敲击封死的门框和窗棂，像在分辨一颗熟或未熟的西瓜。

帝弥托利制止了他，不管琉法斯的野心有多么昭然，这个被抓来的可怜人是无辜的——也不全然，毕竟对方是个信仰女恶魔的异教徒，听说那些狂热的赛罗斯巫师会施展各种恶咒，为了得到恶魔的力量，他们不惜将临产的女人与腹中孩子一并当做祭品，残忍杀害。

想到这里，帝弥托利一阵恶心。他是个遗腹子，当年蓝贝尔国王殒命，达斯卡的叛军涌入菲尔帝亚。城破之时，他的母亲拖着残败的身躯在逃亡途中生下了他，可怜的女人甚至没能抱一抱自己的孩子，便停止了呼吸。

以此，他总对怀孕的女人抱有怜悯与负罪感。而摄政王琉法斯，帝弥托利的叔父，似乎打定主意要在他的伤口上捅一刀。没有子嗣的摄政王要迎娶一个男人，多么荒谬啊。帝弥托利捏着拳头想：他的叔父心血来潮想折磨一个来自达斯卡的异教徒男人，可以；想借此折辱他？没门！

帝弥托利已经计划好了，他会仔细盘问那个可疑的男人，如果对方没有祸心，他会在车队驶入森林时偷偷将人放跑，但若这家伙是个十恶不赦的邪教头子，他就当场劈下他的脑袋。

琉法斯若是不依不饶，摄政王狎昵恶魔信徒的消息将顷刻飞遍芙朵拉大陆。龟缩在南方的艾黛尔可以借此大闹一场，她不会感谢帝弥托利，帝弥托利也不指望她能掀起多大水花，阿德刺斯忒亚早已不是当年遮云蔽日的黑鹫帝国了。

神圣王国与“拥光者”合作数十年以来，武力大增的同时，采取了激烈的手段扩张疆域。阿德刺斯忒亚被侵吞大半国土，退至古都安巴尔据险以守。里刚家的继承人远走他乡，了无音讯，雷斯塔同盟更是不复存在。

一旦亲手颠覆过大陆的风云，琉法斯很快迷恋上权力的滋味。他背后那个自称“拥光者”的新教组织倾力支持摄政王，对即将成年的王子不闻不问，好像没有他这个人。帝弥托利在泰烈斯那里吃了好几个软钉子，早已将“拥光者”从共犯名单上划掉。

车马队在黄昏中慢慢驶离城镇，衣不蔽体的孩子跑来围观，光裸的小脚踩在雪地里。他们挨个打量着士兵闪闪发光的盔甲，黑牛皮革鞣制的冬靴，和挂在马鞍旁鼓囊的干粮包，脏兮兮的脸上是一模一样的艳羡与好奇。

拥光者，拥抱光明之人——如果真是这样，为何仁慈迟迟不肯降临在这片大地上呢？

帝弥托利无法回答自己。

为了加紧回到王都，车马队顶着风雪赶了半宿的路。夜雪稍歇，北极星遁入云间时，帝弥托利喊了停。

他们在一处能勉强避风的岩石背面修整，没人想动手搭帐篷，厚重的毡布直接从马车上拖到雪地里，男人们躺在上面挤作一团，靠食物、烈酒和彼此的体温取暖。

夜色愈深，眼看风雪没有暴涨的趋势，帝弥托利偷偷取来食物和酒，用一块稍微干净些的毛毡布包好，停下想了想，又在里面塞了几枚金币。

他用胳膊夹着这个小包裹，一手拿起匕首，绕到关押着异教徒的马车边，轻轻敲了敲窗沿。

里面没有动静，窗户用木条封死了，车门拴着拇指粗的锁链。钥匙就在帝弥托利手上，他摸黑找到锁孔，打开，那铁器摸起来冰冷刺骨，让他莫名的心慌。

车厢内一片漆黑，借着夜色勉强可以看到一个歪倒的人形。喂。帝弥托利轻声唤道，喂喂，你醒醒。

那人没有动弹，帝弥托利掏出萤石朝里面照去，先看到一双骨节纤细的双手，被同样的锁链反绑在身后，有几条细长的黑痕黏在手背上，他上前摸了摸，是干涸的血。

冰凉。

帝弥托利摩擦萤石，让它发出更亮的光线。车里的男人只穿了件浅色长袍，背对出口躺着，和冰一样冷的铁链紧紧锁住了他的手脚。帝弥托利小心翼翼的将人翻过来，露出一张苍白的脸，瘦弱的下颌沾着血迹。

他受伤了，正奄奄一息。

骑士精神不允许帝弥托利放任伤者昏死在黑暗里，他叫醒菲利克斯，问他要了止血的药剂和绷带。菲利克斯本来反对，看了一眼马车里的状况后，便默许了帝弥托利的胡来。

他们努力不惊醒其他人，为这个可怜男人包扎了伤口——两处，一处在肩膀，一处在膝盖。肩膀处是贯穿伤，流了不少血，膝盖骨该是整个被敲碎了，因为没有及时医治，现在那里肿成了可怕的紫色。

男人睫毛颤抖着，慢慢睁开左眼。他的右眼皮高高肿起，周围一圈青黑，使他滑稽而可怜着。帝弥托利捻走他额前一缕湿发，俯身在他耳边轻声说，嗨。

对方眨了眨眼，吐出一点模糊的恳求。水。帝弥托利让他从自己的水壶里喝了点水。慢一点，他说，那人嗯了一声，目光却极快的涣散了，如火苗熄灭在暴风雪中。

仅仅吞咽这个动作就耗尽了他全部的力气。

“活不了的，现在放他走的话。”菲利克斯嘶嘶说道，“就算你把他带回王都救治，那条腿今后恐怕也没法正常走路了。”

帝弥托利默然，用手掌托着男人的脑袋。你究竟是谁，做错了什么事情，凭什么要遭遇这一切？你一定拼了命的想逃，在我们到来的最后一刻依然不肯放弃。帝弥托利悲哀的想到：而你差一点就成功了，如果格雷曼再晚上半个钟头抓住你，现在我们会带着空空的马车回到王都，迎接摄政王的怒火。

仿佛在回应他的呼唤，男人再度睁开眼睛，对帝弥托利轻轻说了声：

“谢谢。”

说罢，浅色的眼眸消失在黑暗里，帝弥托利久久不能释怀。

第二天清晨，帝弥托利命人拆掉马车上的封木和铁锁，又指派了两名年轻的士兵照顾那个人。不过午后，菲利克斯阴沉着脸告诉他，那家伙差点被强奸了。

帝弥托利难得动怒，将动手脚的二人揍到口吐鲜血。又是菲利克斯及时拉住他，说算了，适可而止吧。

“这里的人除你我之外，恐怕都当 **他** 是个便宜婊子。这些家伙本来就对你缺乏敬畏心，别弄巧成拙，反而赔了我俩的命。”

他说的有道理，此行琉法斯派给帝弥托利的人尽是些蛮莽无赖之徒，若将他们逼的太狠，恐有哗变风险。二人再怎么骁勇善战，明枪好挡，暗箭难防。

至此，照看那人的工作只能落到他俩头上。士兵们开始对他们指指点点，私下里什么难堪的话都说过了。菲利克斯最受不了这个，气的面色青白，夜里偷偷拿剑劈树泄愤。帝弥托利心里过意不去，干脆将监督行军的工作全权委托给他，自己则做起了看护员。

帝弥托利虽命运多舛，但也是个被人伺候着长大的小王子，不会照顾人。那可怜的男人被他强行塞了半块硬邦邦的熏肉，从昏迷中惊醒过来，还以为自己要被噎死了。

帝弥托利呆若木鸡，看那人手脚并用爬到车门边一顿狂吐，半晌问他，我能为你做点什么吗？

对方趴在那里，从鼻孔里喷出一口粗气，说，劳驾把我拖回去，我的膝盖太疼了。

帝弥托利抱起他，隔着衣服摸到了吓人的热度。他连忙掀起他的长袍，看了眼膝盖的伤口，关节处的皮肤肿胀到发亮，像一块躲在海藻下的岩石。他们没带特效药，只能迎着风雪挥舞马鞭，寄希望于早日抵达王都。

帝弥托利拧开水壶，喂他喝了点水，那人呼吸也是滚烫。他枕着帝弥托利的臂弯，脑袋歪向一边，水顺着嘴角滑下脖颈，滑进他宽大的衣袍里。

不可否认，他依然是个极漂亮的男人。

帝弥托利被蛊惑了，朝那串顽皮的水痕伸出手，轻轻抹去它。男人睁开眼，眼神似梦非梦，对他说，别担心。

“我会好起来的，别看我…咳咳…这样，轻易死不了。”

帝弥托利扯出一个笑容，脱下手甲，掌心覆着他的额头。这不是没事的样子啊。他为难地说，都到这里了，你可不能死在半路上。

“放心吧，我还有职责在身，怎么能死在这种地方……”

男人眼里闪着奇异的光，帝弥托利试图看透其中的色彩，却无处落笔。他琢磨着开口：

“我的名字是帝弥托利——”

“亚历山大·布雷达德。”男人替他说完，“我知道，你和你父亲长得可真像。”

年轻的王子瞪大眼睛：“你认识我的父亲？”

“小时候见过一面，远远的。”

“……怎样的人？”

那人没听清，你说什么？他困惑的望向帝弥托利，对方露出一丝羞赧，低下头小声问道：我的父亲他……是个怎样的人？

片刻沉默之后，那人告诉帝弥托利，蓝贝尔国王是个非常了不起的人。

你还没有告诉我你的名字。

你也没有问。

抱歉。

我在和你开玩笑呢，我叫贝雷特，贝雷特·艾斯纳。

“开玩笑”的贝雷特一脸严肃地说着。车队行进至森林边缘，风雪和低温逐渐减弱，他们靠在半开的车门边，远处是燃烧般的落日。

你真的是赛罗斯教的信徒吗？

算是吧，我的家人……都是其中一员，所以我大概也是。

你杀过人吗？

帝弥托利直截了当的问他，藏在披风下的手握住了匕首。对此，贝雷特露出一脸受伤的表情，浅绿色的眼睛里砌满失望。

没有，从未有过。他说，我们不是那种人。

帝弥托利松开匕首，同时松开了一颗久悬的心。太好了。他比任何人都高兴的想着：感谢解放王，我不必杀掉贝雷特了。  
那么贝雷特，你愿意接受我的协助逃跑吗？

贝雷特瞪圆了眼睛，像一只被抛入半空的猫。不愿意，他想也不想的回答他，我会不再逃了。

我可以安置你的家人，如果你担心他们的话。帝弥托利抢着说，我会派人去接你的家人，送你们一起去布里吉特。今晚是最好的机会，趁着风雪停歇，马车还没离开森林，远离叔父的眼线……

贝雷特摇头，张嘴似乎想说什么，帝弥托利再次打断他。

“我知道你现在很害怕，但是你——你可以相信我，至少暂时。你能骑马吗？能坐在马背上也行，我带你逃出去，今晚菲利克斯会放一把火，我们趁乱……”

帝弥托利止住呼吸，停下滔滔不绝的嘴，因为贝雷特悄然凑近，将自己的双唇印在了上面。

一点濡湿的柔软在他唇间点了点，舔到他的牙齿。帝弥托利闪电般向后退缩，贝雷特似笑非笑，眼眸凝凝的望向他。

“我不能逃，帝弥托利。我可以逃，我的家人说不定也可以，但是达斯卡逃不掉。这里的人民愿意接纳‘臭名昭著’的赛罗斯教团，使我们免于流浪甚至死亡……这份恩情太重了，我放不下。”

所以，琉法斯用民众的性命要挟你，是不是这样？

不，我是自愿的。 

你可以对我说实话！

这就是实话。

你！？算了，算了算了——可恶！

帝弥托利跳下马车，狠狠踢了几脚积雪。可恶可恶可恶！！！年轻的王子高声诅咒道，雪末在他脚下四散飞溅。贝雷特看着他，像在看一个顽皮的孩子，眼里只有无奈和冷漠。

马车颠簸了大半个月，终于从遥远的西北冻土赶到了王都菲尔帝亚。贝雷特的身体时好时坏，伤口虽然停止流血，但高烧耗尽了他的体力。最后几日他不分白天黑夜的昏迷着，帝弥托利只能强行撬开他的牙齿，用嘴渡去一点汤药。

抵达王都时晚宴正在进行，门厅只有寥寥几人举着油灯等候。帝弥托利拒绝他人帮忙，亲自将昏迷的贝雷特从马车里抱出来。鹅毛般的雪花翩翩而落，他用披风裹紧怀中之人，一边大步流星的走上台阶，一边催促管家说，快去叫医师，要最好的医师！

他把贝雷特安置在一间客房，距离自己的起居室仅有几步之遥。医师很快赶来，管家告诉他：琉法斯殿下请你出席晚宴。

医师正在给小刀消毒，他要割开贝雷特的伤口，将脓血放出来。帝弥托利目不转睛的盯着刀尖，随口说，我就不去了。

小殿下！白发苍苍的管家用他俩才懂的语气提醒帝弥托利，您必须出席，立刻马上！还有，离这个人远点。等治疗结束，我马上为他安排新的房间。

帝弥托利恍然惊醒，从一场光怪陆离的梦里。你说得对。他肯定老管家道，我……我换身衣服，这就去。

琉法斯口口声声邀请帝弥托利出席宴会，全程却没有给他一个眼神。帝弥托利耸耸肩，表示早就习惯了。他像块僵硬的木板立放在墙边，不停摸着手里的高脚杯，以缓解尴尬。

菲利克斯晃过来，告诉他，我听到了一些有趣的传闻。

什么？

关于你和那个新入宫的男宠。

他有名字，他叫贝雷特。 

嗯，行，好。菲利克斯刻薄的说，人还没到，这些艳闻俗料就先开始飞了，你心里有数吗？

你放心，我明白的。

菲利克斯向他掷来一个“我很不放心”的眼神，皱着眉头走了。帝弥托利环视宴厅，确认没人注意到自己，而琉法斯和大司教索龙进入会客室后再没有回来。他偷摸往出口移动，忽然后背被人拍了一下。

摄政王的左右手，王国之盾泰烈斯直勾勾的瞪着他。你打算去哪，他问，满脸不悦。

回房，这里令人憋闷。帝弥托利撒谎道。

泰烈斯露出一个假惺惺的笑容，说，留步吧，我与你有话要谈。

泰烈斯把帝弥托利带到阳台，先同他扯了几句皮。帝弥托利挂念贝雷特，没心情听他说教，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊的应付着。

他的膝盖……能治好吗？路上耽误了这么长时间，断裂的骨头恐怕已经开始愈合了，听说有些骨伤必须将长错的骨头敲碎，再重新归正原位，那个医师能行吗？

“……参与议事，帝弥托利，你在听我说话吗？”

帝弥托利暗自惊了一下，忙说，听着呢。

那我刚才说什么了？

呃。

泰烈斯皱着脸，好像闻到了什么难闻的气味。我知道你嫌弃我，不用特意写在脸上。帝弥托利腹诽道，听见泰烈斯极其不耐烦的，重复了一遍刚才的话。

“琉法斯和我都认为你差不多要开始熟悉国王的职责了，你从明天开始参与早晚的议事，没问题吧？”

帝弥托利喜出望外，甚至是震惊居多。你在听吗？泰烈斯耐心耗尽，阴沉着脸又问了一遍。帝弥托利不在意他，点头说是，明天一早，议事大厅，我会准时到的。

王国之盾哼了一声，拂袖离去。他一走，帝弥托利立刻从偏门离开宴厅，赶着去看贝雷特。他在门口看到自己的侍女，正从另一人手里接过一件沉甸甸的披风，勉力抱在手上。

贝雷特呢？他问自己的侍女，对方摇头，表示不知道。帝弥托利一下子慌了神，推开门发现房内空荡，只有那个医师站在桌边收拾药箱，一边摇着头叹气。

医师，贝——病人呢？发生什么事了？

医师看到是他，眉头蹙的更紧。勿要慌张，小殿下。他安慰帝弥托利道，贝雷特阁下方才已经醒了，吃了些东西，也用了药。

帝弥托利暗自松了口气，追问道人呢，是不是被移动到管家安排的新房了？

医师迟疑着，摇头说，侍女们把他接走了，似乎琉法斯殿下打算今夜就……

贝雷特进入王宫的第一晚，摄政王居室的灯彻夜亮着，王子的也是。

帝弥托利一夜没有合眼，他拜托自己的侍女每隔一个钟头下楼一趟，看看对角处那个房间的灯熄了没。没有。侍女每次回来都是同样的回答，打量他的眼神越发怜悯不安。小殿下，我可以派人向那边的侍从打听消息。她好心提议。帝弥托利摇头说，不必，太冒险了。

他们在王宫孤立无援，一举一动皆刻在众人眼中，若行为稍有差池，唯恐被人套上天大的罪名，尸首分离着运出王宫。

可是……帝弥托利焦躁的捏着指关节想，为何泰烈斯会突然提议让自己参加议事？他不可能绕过琉法斯擅自行动，所以这其中一定也有叔父自己的意思。

难道他们真打算等自己一成年，就将王位拱手让出？

帝弥托利不敢相信，接着想到贝雷特，担忧的心脏几乎缩成一颗核桃大小，上面刻着坑坑洼洼的苦涩纹路。贝雷特当然不会因此丧命，王宫里有最好的医师和白魔法师。但是——为什么贝雷特必须遭受这一切呢？他只是个无害的异教徒，说话轻柔缓慢，看起来甚至不忍心摁死一只蚂蚁。那天的夕阳落到他身上，给贝雷特披着一层母亲般的薄纱。帝弥托利心神颤动，无法不忆起那双柔软的嘴唇，他还是，他可是……第一次被人亲吻呢。

我爱上他了，他绝望的想，我爱上了叔父的男宠，我该怎么办？

在那之后，帝弥托利足足一个月没有看到贝雷特。医师称贝雷特阁下旧伤未愈，不方便下床走动。他被安排在一间远离帝弥托利的客房，这是总管的苦心，帝弥托利知道。窗户上挂着厚重的深色帷幔，一丝光也透不出来。他的侍女想尽办法收买了另一位侍从，得知这段时间琉法斯虽然白天常来看望，夜里统共却只来了三次，前两次和初夜那晚一样，两人折腾到了天亮；第三次琉法斯却没在里面待很久，忽然就怒气冲冲的走了，直到现在也没有露面。

这对帝弥托利算不上好消息，但对贝雷特来说应该不坏。至少他可以安心修养，不必过多的应付摄政王。帝弥托利神色稍霁，侍女却别有忧虑，他告诉帝弥托利，琉法斯殿下极少在伴侣房内待到天明，前面能连着几次留宿，贝雷特阁下果然有什么过人之处吧。

这话听着有道理，却十分刺痛帝弥托利的耳朵。他知道侍女真正想说的是什么，所谓“过人之处”，无非是想提醒帝弥托利：贝雷特大概真是个手段多变花样百出的男宠吧。

不止她一个人这么认为，王宫里的小道消息更是主流。关于数周前琉法斯的愤然离席，不少人猜测是这个小男宠在耍机。他现在惹得摄政王抓心挠肝，白日里三天两头往那边跑，连议事也不去了。相比之下，那些自幼便被调教妥帖的女人哪里是他的对手呀。

被风言风语吹的久了，加之许久未能见面，帝弥托利对贝雷特隐隐有了怨气。唯一能起到安慰作用的是，泰烈斯好像真的打算培养他继任。帝弥托利自然不敢怠慢，而相对的，琉法斯也一日比一日的松懈。他轻易放弃了辛苦维持多年的强硬形象，开始表现的像个沉湎于男色的老糊涂蛋。

帝弥托利对此是又惊又疑，唯独没有喜。

这一日，厚重的雷云笼罩在王都上空。琉法斯没有出席昨晚的议事，今早也姗姗来迟。但他面带喜色，整个人容光焕发，甚至在讨论间隙讲了两个无伤大雅的荤段子。帝弥托利附和着大笑，心却沉了下去。他能猜到：琉法斯昨晚去贝雷特那里过夜了。

这几乎成了公开的秘密，摄政王和他的小男宠，他们二人似乎打定主意要把一出烂俗喜剧搬到王宫上演——每隔几周小吵一次，和好，下个月再吵一架，再和好，如此反复。

半年过去了，眼看王子料理国事愈发熟练，大家不禁感叹时光飞逝，以及英雄难过美人关。那个曾经杀伐果断的摄政王再过不久，就可以抱着他的小美人，回属地快快乐乐的颐养天年了。

如此这般漫长的一日结束，帝弥托利被灌了一耳朵的八卦，疲惫不堪的回到居室。他卸下盔甲，挥手让侍女退下，闷头倒在床上生气。

一双冰凉柔软的手抚摸上来，顺着他的脊椎，慢慢摸到脖颈与肩膀的连接处，在那两块紧绷的肌肉上按揉着。不必了，你退下吧。帝弥托利迷迷糊糊的说，却听见那人轻巧的笑声。

他猛坐起来，一副见了鬼的表情瞪着贝雷特，失声道，怎么是你？

贝雷特把手放在唇间，比了个嘘的手势。我偷偷溜出来的。他轻描淡写的说，帝弥托利不自觉看向他的腿，问，你的膝盖怎么样了。

贝雷特不作声，在他面前试着弯曲了一下膝盖，到一半就动不了了。他有些难为情的移开视线，好像知道自己犯了错，不该把软弱的一面展示给帝弥托利。

我能看看吗？帝弥托利问他，贝雷特犹豫一下，点头。

帝弥托利坐在床边，看贝雷特依次脱下鞋袜，露出一双纤细的小腿。他真瘦啊。帝弥托利暗自迷恋着，在贝雷特面前蹲下，握住那块突出的膝盖骨，尽可能轻柔的活动着关节。

像这样动的时候，还会疼吗？

贝雷特摇头，但当帝弥托利的手指按在腿弯时，他不可避免的缩瑟了一下，咬住下嘴唇。

贝雷特的左膝几乎全部僵硬了，他走路时一定是跛的。这是缺乏及时治疗，加上二次伤害的恶果，帝弥托利把责任揽在自己身上，叹息道：

“对不起，你痛的话，就不要忍着了。”

说罢他抬头去看贝雷特，却发现对方眼睛睁的极大，一捧晶莹的眼泪呼之欲出，禁不住他几下眨眼，便落了下来。

贝雷特捂住眼睛，在他面前低声抽噎，断断续续的说：

“我，我很痛……我不想忍着但是，我真的快要撑不下去了。”

暴雨般的怜惜与愤怒一同淹没了帝弥托利，他刷的站起来抱住贝雷特，理所当然的抱得那么紧。贝雷特在他怀里失声痛哭，浑身颤抖，像个无助的孩子。他用手接住那些滚烫的眼泪，把它们从贝雷特的眼角拂走，慌乱之中，他再一次被吻了。

“我喜欢你。”贝雷特放开的他的嘴唇，轻声说，“从看见你的第一眼就……帝弥托利，如果不是有你在这里，我早就从王宫的塔尖跳下去了。”

帝弥托利目眩神迷，他在巨大的狂喜中翻船坠海，往温柔陷阱里欣然纵身一跃。他回吻着贝雷特，手掌探入衣物，抚摸着白瓷般滑腻的皮肤。贝雷特勾着他的脖子，他护着贝雷特的腰，两人一齐向后倒入床铺。

贝雷特在他面前宽衣解带，红着脸打开自己。琉法斯留下的痕迹一览无遗，帝弥托利揉捏着他胸前的红蕊，本该是小小的两枚，却逐渐习惯于在男人的玩弄之下擅自挺立。乳首被他揉的涨红，两边的乳晕布满咬痕，他凑上去，用自己的代替了旧的。

“啊——不要，那里会变，变得很奇怪。”

贝雷特推着他的脑袋，在帝弥托利每次舔弄乳珠时激烈颤抖，徒劳的扭动肩膀想逃。帝弥托利顺着那里往下啃咬，小心翼翼的，尽量印在琉法斯造成的痕迹之上。不能弄出新的痕迹，不然他们会有大麻烦，至少贝雷特肯定会有。

等到贝雷特失去抵抗的意志，帝弥托利松开牙齿，转而架起他的双腿。他低头审视那处，贝雷特的大腿间也满是咬痕，后穴红肿松软，可以轻松进去两根手指。是琉法斯的干的。他嫉妒的想，一边俯身套弄贝雷特半勃的性器，在他耳边说：我只用手和嘴，帮你弄出来。

贝雷特摇头，含着鼻音求他，插进来好不好？我想要你在我身体里的感觉。

帝弥托利稍作思虑，同意了。男人不会怀孕，就算射进去也没太大风险。而贝雷特是如此令人怜爱，此刻无论他说什么，帝弥托利恐怕都会点头。

这是我的第一次。在进去之前，帝弥托利严肃的告诉贝雷特：应该会很烂，你多多包涵。

贝雷特没有忍住一声喷笑，帝弥托利难为情的等他笑够，忽然贝雷特一个翻身跨骑在他身上，大腿紧紧夹着他的腰，说，让我来吧。

膝盖不要紧吗？

没事，已经习惯了。

贝雷特说着，他是故意拱火的，帝弥托利知道，却也拿他的小伎俩没办法。他痴迷的注视着贝雷特，看他翘起后臀用股缝磨蹭自己，将前液涂抹在穴口，接着扶起挺立的巨物，慢慢坐了下去。

看着那根可怕的玩意一点点消失在贝雷特下体处，是一个折磨与享受并存的漫长过程。好紧。帝弥托利感叹道，琉法斯昨晚操了你几次，他问，怎么还是这么紧？

贝雷特喘着粗气告诉他，不是那里太紧，而是你太大了。

说罢贝雷特不肯动了，一边调整呼吸一边努力放松肌肉。帝弥托利忍不住挺腰往他体内轻轻顶了两下，换来对方的激烈反应，贝雷特忽而夹紧膝盖，缩成一团，狭窄的甬道内湿滑泥泞。

怎么了，我，我弄疼你了？对不起，对不起……

贝雷特勉强直起身体，摇头谎称没事。他开始动起来，比想象中顺畅黏腻，两手撑着帝弥托利的胸膛保持平衡。帝弥托利摸不清他的节奏，只觉得随着贝雷特的动作，他的阴茎仿佛要被吸进去了一般。他的脑子可能也被吸跑了，除了贝雷特，无法思考以外任何事物。

他不是唯一一个沉迷进去的人，贝雷特正在用同样痴惘的目光注视着他，他们在彼此眼中看到了自己的丑态。这很好。帝弥托利想，现在我们是共犯了。

贝雷特骑着他摇摆了一会，支撑身体的胳膊逐渐放低，上半身慢慢趴到他的胸膛上。有点累了，休息一下。他气喘吁吁的说。帝弥托利梳理着他微湿的头发，心想，那我替你动一会吧。

他小心的挺腰撞入贝雷特的后穴，对方趴在他胸口没有反抗，鼻尖哼出一声绵软的呻吟。舒服吗？他大着胆子问贝雷特，贝雷特点头，你慢点动，他劝道，让我先适应一下。

这由不得帝弥托利，他一个处男，开荤对象又是自己苦苦暗恋的禁忌之人。贝雷特很快发现情事脱了控制，干脆放软身体，交给年轻人胡来。帝弥托利牢牢箍着他的腰，像握着一具听话的洋娃娃。粗长的性器在贝雷特股间进进出出，裹着一圈盈盈的水光。你里面好湿。帝弥托利惊喜的告诉他，故意加重力道挺入再挺入，贝雷特给他撞的汁水飞溅，又不舍得喊停。滚烫之物填满深处的感觉太好了，他食髓知味，放任自己的屁股被操的大开。技术是有点烂啦。贝雷特暗自评价，又奇怪为什么会这么舒服，做爱竟然真的是一件舒服的事情，太奇怪了吧。

贝雷特先于帝弥托利射了出来，被帝弥托利紧紧抱在怀里，浑身抽搐着攀上高潮。射进来！他狂乱的祈求道，我要帝弥托利射在我的身体里，一次两次三次多少次都行，让我怀孕吧。

帝弥托利将他翻过来压进枕头里，欣然从命。

随着时间的推移，琉法斯似乎渐渐对贝雷特失去了兴趣。他依旧会在每月固定的那一天来，每次都要折腾贝雷特一番。琉法斯很奇怪，他一定要强迫自己起码射精两次，同时强迫贝雷特用屁股吃下那些精液，而后还会用粗大的玩具堵住他的后孔，彻夜不眠的注视着贝雷特，看他怎样挣扎辗转到天亮。

这些都贝雷特告诉帝弥托利的。琉法斯来过的第二天，他通常会跑去找帝弥托利，有时甚至在大清早拖着一条瘸腿，神奇的出现在帝弥托利床边。帝弥托利真的很好奇贝雷特是怎么办到的。他若赶在早上来，定会执着的要求帝弥托利检查自己的后穴，洗掉里面最后一点精液，然后换成帝弥托利自己的灌进去。

除了每月一次的宠幸，琉法斯也保持着每月光临一次的怒火。自从他发狂的命人用鞭子将贝雷特狠狠抽了一顿之后，帝弥托利意识到这不是贝雷特有意招惹对方，而是琉法斯确实疯了。

那次贝雷特卧床休息了整整两周，之后琉法斯为了表示歉意，同意让他在一定范围内（花园和图书馆）自由走动。帝弥托利以此有了更多的机会与贝雷特私会。

他最喜欢的地方是图书馆，那里幽深僻静，贝雷特可以正大光明的消失大半天，假装迷失在林立的书架间。而实际上，他正被帝弥托利压进墙角，咬着嘴唇不敢出声，淫液顺着大腿内侧滑落。完事后，帝弥托利会用随身携带的手帕擦净水渍，再用那张湿透的绢布堵住肉洞，不让自己的东西流出来。然后他会远远跟在贝雷特后面，看他抱着本古籍，装模做样的走来走去。这种时候贝雷特心情通常很好，侍女们以为他爱书，只有帝弥托利知道，那是因为他屁股里塞着自己的手帕和精液。

琉法斯没碰过贝雷特的嘴，这是他最大的损失。帝弥托利常常失神的想，尤其当他冒险把贝雷特拐进自己的书房，将人藏进书桌下面时。这种场合让他加倍体味到背德的快乐，他衣冠整齐的坐在桌前与人交谈，叔父的男宠趴在桌面下，像只馋奶的猫儿，一个劲的吞吐舔舐着自己的勃起。待人光走后，他不得不提着贝雷特的腰，把这个饥渴到神志不清的家伙抱上桌子，再纵情泻进下面那张嘴里。

这段不堪的关系维持了一段时间，二月的第一天，琉法斯久违的出现在议事大厅，向众人宣布：贝雷特怀孕了。

一时间流言四起，一说贝雷特是女扮男装，二说他有个相同相貌的双胞胎姐姐，还有说贝雷特其实是女恶魔饲养的母犬，能以男子之身行女子之事。

这些八卦异闻虽然纷纭，却有一点大相径庭：琉法斯妻妾众多，这么多年勤勤恳恳的播种下去，始终没人给个水花。他大概想要孩子想疯了，不知从哪里搞来“贝雷特”这么一个偏方，竟然走大运的中了。

高调宣布自己的男宠怀孕了之后，琉法斯开始变的神经兮兮，恨不得时刻把贝雷特拴在脚边。不知情的人以为摄政王是老来得子，太过关切导致。但帝弥托利并没有从他身上感受到一丝一毫——那种即将为人父母的温情和柔软。贝雷特也没有。他们两人像一对僵硬的雕塑，被迫着绑在一起招摇示众。

自从被宣布怀孕，贝雷特极少出现在外面。他不再来找帝弥托利，更不与他说话。琉法斯不在时，无论贝雷特走到哪里，都有一群身着侍从服饰的男男女女围在他身边。帝弥托利偷偷打量过那些侍从，怀疑他们不是王宫的人，但是对方很快向他投来警觉的视线，他不得不假装匆忙，从面无表情的贝雷特身边快步走过。

他亲眼看见了雷特隆起的小腹，心想这竟然是真的，男人怀孕——贝雷特怀上了某个人的孩子。他要怎么把孩子生下来，像女人一样从那个狭窄的甬道里挤出来吗？这个念头让帝弥托利惊惧，他害怕贝雷特的身体因此被撕成两半，又很快想起，过去的自己也许就是这样撕开了母亲的肚子。

而孩子是谁的？即便他拿着这个问题去找贝雷特，对方肯定也答不上来。他和琉法斯本就是旁系血亲，两人都继承了布雷达德家的金发碧眼，面貌更有六七分相似。将来孩子长大，像他就是像琉法斯，一个无解的等式。

不管孩子的父亲是谁，帝弥托利打定主意，等一切尘埃落定，他会把ta当做自己的亲子看待。

他会保护好贝雷特。

新王登基大典的前一周，帝弥托利被人从睡梦中摇醒了。

是菲利克斯，他身着深色轻甲，腰间别着配剑，身后跟着全副武装的暗杀队。他满脸焦急地告诉帝弥托利：事情有变，看来琉法斯藏了后手。

什么情况？

一小时前，有人看到他和泰烈斯进了圣墓，索龙也在。

动手吗？菲利克斯问他，帝弥托利迟疑的摇了摇头。敌我不明乃兵家大忌。他从五年前就开始谋划此事，合纵连横，只为万无一失，要在登基前夜悄无声息的摘去那三人的脑袋。

他突发奇想，问贝雷特在哪？菲利克斯皱起眉头，却不像往常一样出言讽刺。帝弥托利的心提了起来，接着听见他说：

“贝雷特被一起带进去了。”

“……”

“慎重，我的朋友，现在我们赌的是法嘉斯的未来，这不是儿戏。”

菲利克斯颔首等待，他料到会有这一天，却料不到命运的横插一脚。法嘉斯漆黑的夜里没有一点多余声音，而他从未有过如此的恐惧，对命运，对那个隐匿在黑暗中的巨大车轮。他们究竟是地上的蝼蚁，还是即将握住缰索的巨人？菲利克斯毫无头绪，他只选择相信自己未来的君主。

“我们动手。”

帝弥托利扣上手甲，沉声下令。

骚乱比想象中来得快。

帝弥托利换上一身黑色轻甲，惯用的长枪换成细剑，金发用绳子束在脑后。一行人快步潜行至圣墓入口，还没靠近，就听见隐约的刀剑之声。

为首二人以为行踪败露，即刻推鞘拔剑。此时入口处封门打开，冲出来两个人影，帝弥托利和菲利克斯同时挑起剑尖，侧身闪避的同时，利索的削掉了两颗脑袋。

他们踏着温热的血肉穿过封门，沿古老的旋梯一路向下。偶尔冲过来几个散兵，步伐慌乱，像没头没脑的落单苍蝇。一行人轻松破阵，逐渐靠近圣墓中心，却听见砍杀声愈发狰狞，隐隐有了惨叫之势。

帝弥托利在圣墓大门前停下，菲利克斯与他交换视线，同样的惊疑。他们不像来宣战的，倒像是误打误撞着，闯进了他人的战局。

接着众人听见数声嚎叫，声嘶凄厉，仿佛从地心深处传来。门内惨叫更甚，已经可以清楚听到士兵们哭喊求饶的声音。

慌乱动摇之间，唯有帝弥托利下定决心，抬脚踹开尘封的石门。菲利克斯举剑紧跟其后，其余人犹豫不过片刻，也冲了进去。

啊啊啊啊啊——

圣墓内一只巨大的黑兽引颈咆哮，扭动脖子将一个东西甩到帝弥托利脚下，众人低头一看，竟然是大司教索龙的上半身。

索龙没有立刻死去，他用胳膊抱着仅剩的半截身体，一边拼命扭动身躯往门口方向逃去，喉咙里发出细细的尖叫。菲利克斯竖起细剑，对准那颗斑秃的脑袋扎下去，尖叫声停了。

泰烈斯正在指挥一小波术士攻击黑兽，回头看见帝弥托利一行人，以及地上被扎了个透穿的索龙，破口大骂：

“蓝贝尔的贱种！我早该想到，是你带他回来的……你！你也是凶星的信徒！”

曾经的国王之盾面目扭曲，突然从法阵中抽身，猛冲向帝弥托利。在他身后，黑兽立刻冲破防线，一掌拍飞剩下的术士，也朝帝弥托利扑来。

利爪更快一步，撕破了泰烈斯的胸膛。他低头打量胸口喷涌的鲜血，眼中仍是愤怒和不可置信，死不瞑目。黑兽将泰烈斯的尸体扔到一边，有那么一瞬间，帝弥托利以为这家伙是来帮自己的，接着就看到一只巨大的兽掌从天而降，朝他猛拍过来。

他堪堪躲过，打着滚摔进碎石堆中。菲利克斯掷出佩剑，扎中了那家伙的左眼。帝弥托利手脚并用的爬起来，先听见众人惊叫，连忙抬眼去看。

那黑兽的身体扭曲着，漆黑的外壳龟裂剥落，化作砂砾撒落在地。就是现在。帝弥托利听见一个声音在自己耳边说，拿起属于你的武器，杀了他。

他胳膊一重，手中凭空出现一杆长枪。那枪外形古老奇特，枪身纹路透着红光，正和他的纹章同音共鸣着。帝弥托利不敢迟疑，举枪冲向黑兽，他高高跃起落下，用全身的力量抵住枪柄，将利刃尖端刺入那副躯壳的裂缝里。

黑兽哀嚎着倒下，胸腹尽裂，从中滚出一团暗红色的脏器。ta慢慢蠕动到帝弥托利脚边，伸出两只短短的触须，帝弥托利皱眉躲开，翻转枪尖朝那玩意刺下去。

ta抖动两下，发出一声婴儿般尖细的啼哭，再也不动了。黑兽的外壳尽数溃散，掉出一具几乎散架的白骨。帝弥托利呆滞的盯着地面，血肉与白骨，一个可怕的想法突然攫取了他的心脏。

“贝雷特呢，贝雷特在哪？他在哪！”

他发狂大喊，掀开倒塌的石块，揪着每个人衣领质问。没人能回答他，菲利克斯小心翼翼的靠近白骨，蹲下查看。他一伸手，帝弥托利立刻警觉回头。

别碰他！他哀叫着，菲利克斯不理会，继续翻动着头骨。过了一会他说，这可能不是贝雷特。

“从牙齿的磨损来看，是个老人。”

像是为了及时印证他的话，一个跛行的身影出现在门口。贝雷特拄着一把奇怪的骨剑，跨过满地狼藉，艰难的向帝弥托利走去。

“帝弥托利。”他一边走一边说，虚弱却坚定， “你做到了，好孩子，真是好孩子。”

帝弥托利转悲为喜，飞奔上前。贝雷特扔掉骨剑，张开双臂给予他拥抱。他很快发出一声痛苦的呻吟，帝弥托利松开手，掀起他宽大的衣袍查看。

贝雷特腹部有一道横切的伤口，鲜血浸透绷带，晕成一大片深红色。他偷偷咬着臼齿，胸口轻而浅的起伏着。我们赶紧离开这个鬼地方。帝弥托利说，你需要治疗，他们对你做了什么？我还以为那个黑色的怪物是——你再晚来一刻，我就要把自己的脑袋撞碎在解放王的棺材板上了。

听到某个称号，贝雷特扯出一点笑容，神情却有几分阴郁。那魔物不是我。他说，而是你的叔父。

说得通了。帝弥托利心想，琉法斯伙同拥光者搞了什么邪教仪式，害的三人一起丧命。他们不该把贝雷特牵扯进来，贝雷特他——

接着帝弥托利姗姗来迟的想起，看向贝雷特，近乎惊恐的问：

“你的，你的孩子，难道被？！”

贝雷特嗯了一声，是的，他平静说，被当做祭品挖出来了。

“本就是个怪物，我生不出正常的……别难过。”

他在强忍悲伤，还试着安慰我。帝弥托利傻傻的想，自然生出无尽的懊悔和怜惜。是我的错，我没能保护好你们。他痛苦的低下头，对贝雷特说。

贝雷特摇头，捧起帝弥托利低垂的头颅，在他嘴角轻轻吻着。这个吻带着血的味道，让他想起那个夕阳下的贝雷特。他没有错失那天的那个瞬间，当贝雷特闭上眼睛时，他伪装的面具小小的扭曲了一下。亲吻我使你痛苦，为什么呢？帝弥托利疑惑着，感到怀中的身体慢慢瘫软。贝雷特靠在他臂弯里，他吻着那双不肯闭上眼睛，抱起贝雷特边走边说，你休息罢，别唱了。

贝雷特轻蔑的哼了一声，眼里闪着奇异的光。他的目光执着又柔软，帝弥托利不自觉被吸引进去，觉得自己也要疯了。他听见贝雷特在笑，笑着哼着语调古老的歌谣，随着自己的步伐轻轻打动节拍。

“凡人妄想变成新神，他吃下自己的孩子，那孩子的血管里混着旧神罪恶的血。听呀，永恒白昼就要来临，天狼星哟，你再也照不亮枯烬的夜。”

贝雷特贴在他耳边，温柔的宽慰道：

“而他失败了，你成功了。帝弥托利，好孩子，那也是你的孩子。”

END


End file.
